Maria Campbell
| Funimation = | Japanese =マリア・キャンベル | Romaji =Maria Kyanberu | Alias = | Epithet = | Status =alive | Age = | Birthday = | Gender =Female | Height = | Weight = | Address = | Family = Mother | Occupation =Student | Affiliation = | School =Magic School | Year/Course =3rd Year | Magic = * Water * Fire * Earth * Wind * Light | SchoolO =Student Council | JVA = | EVA = | WNovel = | LNovel =TBA | Manga =TBA | Anime = }} Maria Campbell was the main character of the game Fortune Lover. Background Maria grew up in a small border town far away from the capital, and her light magic first activated when she was five and healed the injured foot of her playmate. However, because Maria's family isn't of noble status, she was then shunned by everyone in her place. Her happy family was broken because her father thought that her mother was a mistress of a certain noble while her mother who was called the most beautiful woman in town became distant to Maria. That’s why Maria worked hard and actively participated in household chores, never complained or said anything selfish, and desperately studied. When she entered magic school, her long years of hopes for magic school were immediately shattered when she learned she was the only commoner. What’s more, she was also bullied for the audacity of having magic powers despite only being a commoner. When she became a member of the student council, she then met Katarina who fell for her delicious sweets. since she felt needed by Katarina, she started to make sweets for her. Game Description Maria is one of those rare commoners with magic power, and on top of that with light magic. All attention would of course be focused on Maria Campbell because of her light magic and she's both good academics and cooking. She has beautiful, flowing blonde hair and clear blue eyes, she’s a beautiful girl. Relationships Katarina Claes- In the game, Katarina would have been Maria's worst love rival and jaundiced enemy, in an extreme level since the game Katarina is typically killed or exiled in most of the routes involving her; this is likely due to how the game Katarina had been brought in the typical spoiled lifestyle as a duke's daughter which formed her arrogance and conceit. Currently, because Katarina had regained her past memories as a Japanese girl with humble origins, the current Katarina is the first person to create a strong bond with Maria, who was psychologically isolated when going to a school that mostly consisted of nobles, as Katarina saved Maria from being bullied on a number of occasions. Thus, Maria sees Katarina as her most important person. Unbeknownst to Maria, the current Katarina had vicariously experienced part of Maria's life, by playing Maria's game version in Japan, so Katarina knows Maria's possible future to some extent. While the current Katarina had formed a relationship with Maria, partly to avoid the death scenarios that the game Katarina experienced, Katarina had also cherish Maria. Gerald Stuart- Alan Stuart- Mary Hunt- Gallery Category:Magician Category:Female Character